Candied Mutation
by HeidiFox
Summary: Karkat: Confess He didn't mean to…he really didn't. He was a hermit for a reason, never going out and never giving anyone reason to come to his hive.


= = Karkat: Confess

He didn't mean to…he really didn't. He was a hermit for a reason, never going out and never giving anyone reason to come to his hive. But…But! His blood, his mutation, it must be kept secret lest he face the culling drones too soon….A single troll had wandered into his hive when he was bandaging up after a particularly bad practice session with his scythes. By her clothes, Karkat guessed her to be playing that stupid-as-fuck FLARPing thing and the nearly grown olive blood drew her weapon at the carmine dripping from under his hasty bandage. Karkat doesn't remember much besides telling his Lusus to get rid of her body. And he does, just not the way he had anticipated. Karkat unknowingly dined on her flesh and sparked a hidden hunger he had suppressed for sweeps.

000

Karkat was _hungry_. He was shaking, eyeing the cold bodies of his friends with no small amount of self-disgust. He shook himself fiercely, growling the temptation into submission, marching determinedly to find his wayward moirail. "Gamzee, you useless excuse of a fucking moirail! Where the ever loving fuck are you? Didn't I tell you to pick up your shit?" He growls. Karkat passes the dried blood on the walls, smears and messages in a rainbow of colors. All the colors but his, despite the twisted begging of his moirail to add it to his '_miracle to the mirthful mother fuckin' messiahs'_ , the color vaguely known to those left alive on the meteor. "Gamzee? God damn it, Where are you?" Karkat calls, his voice trembles at the end as he tries to ignore the forgotten meal vault he left behind. His march begins to slow, slow to a walk, slow to stop. He can't. _He can't. _Karkat spins on his heel and stumbles back to the room he left, prying open the stained door of the vault. He grabs a limb and bites into the thickly muscled bicep with a sob, swallowing the gushing blue blood eagerly. Karkat pulls long strips of muscle with his teeth and shoves it all eagerly into his maw, barely taking time to chew the raw meat.

000

"Best friend? Were ya all up and looking for me?" Gamzee's drawl echoed, Karkat oblivious. "Karkat?! Bro what are you mother fuckin' doin'?!" The purple blood sprinted to his moirail, ripping Equius' half eaten arm from his blue blood spattered moirail. Karkat snarled and twisted to follow the bloody limb, sharp teeth snapping shut with a loud click. "Shoosh karbro, shoosh," Gamzee murmured, knowing even in his messed up 'pan that his miraculous brother was slave to his nature, no matter his struggles. He tosses the corpse back into his vault, grabbing Karkat around his waist to keep him from lunging after it, "Shoosh. Shooooosh." He determinedly paps his bro as the little troll struggles and thrashes in his embrace, his nubby horns narrowly misses his chin. "Oh my miraculous brother, what drove your think pan to all up and feast on the deceased?" Gamzee mutters, Karkat calming in his grasp and small upset chitters making their way to his ears.

000

"…" Karkat mumbled, making his moirail frown in concern.

Gamzee shook his small friend, "Speak up brother, I can't hear you."

Karkat looked up at his pale mate as his damning color streaked down his face," What have I fucking done? What….Did I do?" To his credit, the indigo blood did not noticeably react to the color beyond a small twitch of his lips. He just continued to pap his best bro into an exhausted and sated slumber.

"I wonder if all low bloods up and have this mother fuckin'….desire, or if it's just a thing for this miraculous mutant blood." Gamzee slinked to his feet, Karkat cradled against him. The recently discovered mutant chirred happily as he nuzzled close to his moirail, smearing and dripping blue blood on the floor and Gamzee's dubiously clean shirt. "It's like I all up and got a pet! Always mother fuckin' wanted one…and to be a good master, ones gotta feed it. Heh…honk." The relatively sane clown captchalogued the meal vault after kicking it closed, ignoring the flashing colors in favor of gently piercing Karkat's skin with a sharp claw and smearing the bright cherry red blood on his grey flesh. He loped lazily to room everyone gathered but paused before entering, smirking and as he drew his emoticon in the bright color, '_hope it freaks out THAT BLASPHEMOUS MOTHERFUCKER.' _His best bro was clicking in discomfort, unconsciously realizing his mutation was in sight and starting to squirm because of it. Gamzee sighed but walked quickly to his previously abandoned horn pile, laying Karkat onto the noisy mess. Sister Kanaya and Rose were chatting quietly and ignoring him, which was strange as the pair usually loved to try and talk to him about what was going on in his thinkpan or somethin' like that. But that was good, gave him time to try and clean his moirail up. Hide the evidence so to fucking speak. Gamzee winced as the colors of his modus flashed brightly as he captchalogued the ruined shirt, pulling off his own to pull onto Karkat to hide his brilliant cherry grub scars lining his torso.

He got it on his sleeping bro just in time, "Gamzee, may I ask what you are doing? I thought you were going to break off your Moirallegiance with Karkat?" the rainbow drinker inquired, one eyebrow arched in question.

"I decided not to for the time being, know what I am all up and getting at my friend?" Gamzee bared his teeth in a mockery of a friendly smile and gathered his mutant close. Rose has turned her attention to the two trolls on the horn pile, brow raised in a perfect mirror of Kanaya.

"Gamzee, why do I smell blood? With how strong the smell is for me to be able smell you must be absolutely drenched." Rose murmured and stared at the shirtless troll in question.

His smile widened and he chuckled lightly, "Karbro had a…incident with this mother fucker and his Meal Vault." Rose stood in concern and began picking her way to them, a towel ejecting into her hand from her modus.

000

As Rose kneeled to begin wiping away the congealing blood, Kanaya had followed wearily and watchfully eyeing the clown. He seemed agitated at their proximity but kept his wide smile plastered onto his face, a dark amusement flickering behind his eyes at the sight of Equius' old towels. "Ya'll sure that towel is all fuckin' clean? Karbro is dirty but no mother fucker wants an already dirty towel." Rose nodded to the hissed question, seemingly not noticing the clowns hiss had not ended with his words. Kanaya gripped her matesprits shoulder tightly, forcing her to drop the bloodied towel and stumble into the jade blood. She kept a wary eye on Gamzee as she dragged Rose away from his threatening hiss and into the hallways, Kanayas' glow lighting the way to a teleporter platform.

000

"Kanaya, what is going on? I thought Makara was no longer a threat?" The troll ignored the question, pulling her close as the two stepped on the platform. "Kanaya! What is going on?"

Kanaya paused in her march, "The high blood is just as dangerous as ever, my dear, and the behavior you witnessed was a warning to back away. Something happened with Karkat to intrigue Gamzee and that is a cause for concern in itself." Rose scrunched her face in thought as she was dragged again, heading to the yellow trolls room if she remembered right.

"Why? I thought those two were in a moirallegiance?" The human questioned as they entered Solluxs' room, the troll sniffing in the girl's general direction.

"KA?"

"I apologize for intruding on you Sollux, but Makara has begun to be territorial over Karkat and it was…frankly terrifying." Kanaya apologizes, ending in a murmur.

The yellow-blood tilts his head in concern and gestures for them to come in, "I thought GZ was going to break things off with him?"

"Apparently not."


End file.
